Integrated circuit devices, such as high power semiconductor chips, are typically formed into a package by permanently bonding the die to a package substrate. Functional testing of the completed package is an effective way of discovering defects in the die, however thermal interface materials (TIM) can sometimes result in inadequate thermal contact (with solid TIM) or can be very time consuming to clean (with liquid TIM).